<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s an Old New Thing by Somebodytell_them</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299577">It’s an Old New Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them'>Somebodytell_them</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Women (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Laurence/Amy March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s an Old New Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy and Laurie</p><p>It was no secret that Laurie loved Jo first. Every one of the March sisters knew that as did anyone who knew anything. That included Rose March, a distant cousin on their father’s side who wanted more than anything, whatever Amy had, or more likely, for Amy not to have anything. As children the two girls fought horribly, so badly that part of Amy’s anger at her sister Josephine was because she always took Rose’s side. </p><p>After the news of Beth’s death, Rose came down with her father to see her uncle and pay her respects, and upon hearing the news of Laurie and Amy’s marriage, immediately decided that something had to be done. Rose felt Amy took what was Jo’s away, and believed that someone should say something to her spoiled cousin. </p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p>Cornering Amy into a room was easy, a few fake tears and Amy’s forgiving nature in the midst of her grief had her down the hall and away from her family in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Closing the door behind them, Rose dropped her facade, turning to Amy with a glare. “How dare you?” She growled, keeping her voice as quiet as possible despite her fury. Her stance was stiff in front of the door, assuring Amy that she had nowhere to run. </p><p>Amy stiffened, all traces of familial love was gone and the closed off look she wore as a shield during childhood was back up. “I beg your pardon?” Rose rolled her eyes, stepping towards Amy, a sneer on her face.</p><p>“You are so pathetic that you married your sister’s leftovers? You knew Jo and Laurie were meant to be, but yet again, you just had to have whatever Jo had.” A look of pain flittered across the younger girls face, before the wall was up and Amy was attempting to go around her cousin, only to be blocked from leaving.</p><p>“I married Laurie because he loves me, and I him. Whatever he felt for Jo was a childish love.” Rose let out an unladylike snort. She didn’t believe the words and she knew Amy didn’t either. </p><p>“You know he doesn’t really love you. He settled because he couldn’t have Jo.” She had expected a fight, for Amy to lash out or hit her, but instead, she turned her eyes to the floor, a look of pain so desperate on her face Rose almost felt bad.</p><p>“I know. Laurie had told us once he would do whatever it took to stay in the March family, and he very well may have asked for my hand as a way to fulfill his hopes. He very well may secretly wish I was Jo and he very well may not love me. I know I was a second choice because I always have been, but do you know what Rose? I do not care. I love that man and I promised him that he had me in whatever way he needed until he no longer wanted me, and if he just needs someone to replace Jo, then I shall perform with whatever dignity I have left until death do us part.” Rose shook her head, staring at her cousin in disbelief. </p><p>“You are a pathetic woman Amy March.” The younger girl only nodded, giving her best effort not to cry when Rose gave the final blow. </p><p>“Beth would be so disappointed in you. Even she knew that Jo and Laurie were meant to be. She probably died hating you for breaking Jo’s heart.” With that she turned and left, leaving Amy frozen. </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p>It took Amy a moment to collect herself, and as she left she ran into possibly the last person she wanted to see at the moment.</p><p>“Amy? Are you alright? You know it isn’t good to sit here and cry alone. Come back down with us, Heaven knows I cannot entertain that husband of yours forever. Poor teddy is lost without you beside him.” The comment was meant as a joke, Jo and Beth both picked fun at the newly weds, at how the two couldn’t stand to be more than five feet apart it seemed. It was meant to make Amy laugh, forget about her pain for a moment but instead Amy only sobbed harder, almost falling into a pile on the floor.</p><p>“Amy?! Is there something else wrong? I only meant to joke with you.” Jo held the girls head, letting Amy wrap her arms around her sister’s middle. Amy was crying so hard Jo barely heard her sisters next words.</p><p>“You should hate me Jo, more than anyone else in the world.” Jo froze a moment, and forced out a laugh as she made Amy look her in the eye.</p><p>“Why should I hate you? You didn’t burn my book again did you?” She joked, expecting at least a half snarky reply.</p><p>“I meant Laurie. Rose was right, you two were meant to be together and I just got in the way, but believe me Jo if he wants to leave me I will take no time in packing my things. I can be done by this afternoon if that’s what you want, and I come back to live with mother and father. I will not intervene ever again and you will never have to hear from me if you wish. I know Laurie will be fine without me, as will you, but Josephine I cannot stand knowing you hate me as Beth did. Please Jo, I will do whatever.” Amy was begging, gripping Jo harshly, desperate and Jo knew she could ask her sister of anything right now and Amy would burn the world down getting it for her. </p><p>So she did what any good sister would do. She turned from Amy, grabbing her wrist and stomping towards the stairs. “Oh Jo don’t make me go in front of everyone, please. I won’t make a scene.” Both girls were shaking, Jo in fury, and Amy in fear. Jo was going to murder her cousin.</p><p>The two made it halfway down the stairs when everyone caught sight of them, Jo red faced and gripping Amy’s arm, the younger girl looking to the floor and trying to calm her breath. Laurie’s eyes widened, and he made a move towards the girls. He didn’t get very far because Jo tugged her sister down the rest of the steps and didn’t let her go until they came face to face with Rose, who looked a little terrified of the eldest March sister. </p><p>Jo didn’t say a word, instead she balled her fist and punched her cousin square in the nose, and kept on as she fell. </p><p>“Jo!” Her father and uncle pulled the two apart while everyone else was yelling, asking what was the matter. Out of the corner of her eye, Jo saw Amy flinch as Laurie stepped close to her, still refusing to look up, and Jo was thrashing in her father’s arms all over again.</p><p>“Josephine! What is wrong with you?!” Her father yelled, more confused than angry. He knew his daughter wouldn’t make a scene on a day like this if it wasn’t important. </p><p>“Ask Rose what she said to Amy upstairs. Ask her what she told my baby sister, but before you do I suggest blocking Meg’s path to her as well.” John listened, putting a hand on his wife’s arm and all eyes turned to Rose, who’s bloody lip was being attended to by her mother. </p><p>“I only said the truth. Wasn’t anything Amy didn’t already know.” Amy still wasn’t looking at anyone, and stood with plenty of space between her and her husband. Jo’s heart broke, Amy still thought Jo wanted Laurie and vise Vera.</p><p>“Rose, what did you say?” Her father questioned, one hand on his daughter and the other on his wife. </p><p>“I was only pointing out the obvious. Laurie didn’t want Amy until after he proposed to Jo and she said no. Amy knew that both of them would find themselves back together again and used the fact Jo wasn’t ready for Marriage as a way to come between. She was the backup plan and even she knows that.” As predicted, both Jo’s father and John had to hold back a March sister at Amy’s hurtful words. </p><p>“You told my sister that Beth died hating her!” Jo shouted, watching both her Mother and aunt’s hand coming to cover their mouths. </p><p>Her aunt and uncle began shouting at Rose, pulling her outside, throwing an apology out behind them. </p><p>Jo let herself from her father’s grasp, turning to Amy, whom was still crying, either from the whole yelling or the fact that Laurie was now crying himself she wasn’t sure. </p><p>“Amy, I will always love Teddy, but never in the same way you do. He is my childhood friend and my brother. We are the best of friends but that is it.” She took her sister’s face in her hands, Amy’s eyes so full of hope. Amy didn’t say anything as Laurie walked into another room and out the front door, but Jo knew she wanted to run after him. </p><p>“Your husband loves you and only you. Go to him.” Amy nodded, whispering a thank you to Jo and ran off, chasing her husband. </p><p>Of course the March family was nothing if not nosy and they huddled into a window, suddenly thankful that Meg has decided to open them earlier. </p><p>“Laurie I am sorry.” Amy spoke, kneeling at the man’s feet as he sat on a chair, holding a hand but never meeting his eye. Laurie scoffed, standing, and pulling at his ridiculous wife’s arm.</p><p>“Get off your knees Amy, and look me in the eye as you’ve done your entire life.” Meg grinned as she did so, watching Amy open her mouth presumably to apologize again when Laurie shushed her. He cupped her face with one hand, and the side of her neck with the other.</p><p>“My beautiful, opinionated, independent, wonderful bride, how could you possibly doubt my love for you?” He held Amy so gently, in a way that Jo knew would anger her if she were in Amy’s position, but Amy seemed to love. </p><p>“I do not want you to turn back in twenty years and hate yourself for marrying the wrong March sister. I told you that I like to think practically Laurie, and what Rose said made sense. I am bossy, and demanding, rude, and unapologetic when I make mistakes. Jo is smart, and kind, and you loved her for a long time. I love you both enough that I want you both happy, even if that means you do not want me around.” Jo was struck by how final her sister sounded, and knew, Amy had thought of this before. </p><p>Laurie mirrored her thoughts. “You’ve thought of this before haven’t you?” Amy nodded, and Laurie let out a breath, pressing their foreheads together. Amy gripped the sides of his jacket, her fingers curled tightly in the fabric. </p><p>“I did love Jo, but it was childlike, and immature. I was a child and enjoyed acting like it, we liked playing games and it felt great that someone else didn’t want to grow up either. You on the other hand, your love is more mature, and fit for the adults we are both becoming. You make me want to be a better man.” <br/>Amy sighed, “You already are a wonderful man.” Laurie laughed, moving one hand to clutch his wife’s waist. <br/>“No, you are turning me into the man you already think I am, and I don’t care how many times I have to repeat it to you, I love you Amy March and I will spend my entire life making you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.” Amy was crying again, and stepped onto her toes to kiss Laurie, one arm going around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, the sisters were still watching the entire thing, smiles on their faces.</p><p>Jo smiled to herself, watching her sister so in love, and her best friend with the perfect woman for him. </p><p>Beth would be proud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>